


Demon Wolf or Misunderstood?

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [13]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter receives a nudge from an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Deucalion/Julia Baccari, Deucalion/Peter Hale, Peter Hale & Spike (BtVS)
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Demon Wolf or Misunderstood?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



“What the fuck are you doing here?” Peter restrained himself from slamming the door in Deucalion’s face. Barely.

“Now, is that any way to greet an old paramour?” Deucalion said, putting his foot into the doorway and preventing Peter from following through with his original idea. 

“Paramour? Duke – we fucked about whilst at college and a few times after. That hardly counts as a paramour!” Peter protested, stepping back to allow the other man into his apartment. 

“Oh, I am deeply hurt by the way in which you have chosen to lessen our relationship Peter, my dear,” Deucalion said, moving with that uncanny grace of his so that Peter once again wondered if he were truly blind. “If you would be so kind as to guide me to a chair, I would much appreciate it – old friend.”

Nodding, Peter closed the door and guided Deucalion towards the leather couches. Fortunately, he had tidied up before going to bed otherwise the room would have been a wreck. Spike tended to leave his crap lying around all over the place and Peter wasn’t sure he wanted Duke to know that the vampire was there.

Having made sure Duke was comfortably seated, Peter threw himself into the armchair opposite and waited to hear what Deucalion was up to.

“I merely wanted to visit – I was in town for my Council approved photo-shoot,” Deucalion said, stroking the arm of the chair. 

“They’re going ahead with that are they?” Peter asked, rubbing his chin. The Lupine Council had requested that Howl do a cover on Deucalion, hoping to lessen his bogey-man image somewhat. Peter thought it was doomed to failure – besides, there needed to be a bad guy otherwise some of the werewolves out there would get out of control.

“They feel that presenting me as slightly less – _threatening_ – and more authoritative is a good thing for our community,” Deucalion said. The sunglasses he was wearing made it difficult for Peter to read his expression which was irritating. 

“I would have thought you would prefer the threatening option – doesn’t that make things a little easier for you when you enter different territories?” Peter asked.

“Perhaps. But it can cause people to be less cooperative. If they think I’m merely going to kill them regardless, what is the point in being polite?” 

“Fair point.” The two sat in silence for a few moments before Peter was unable to hold on to his impatience any longer. “What do you want Duke?”

“Tsk, tsk – such rudeness Peter. Very well – I would like to speak to your Alpha and discuss new arrangements.”

“What new arrangements?”

“If I am to lose my Left Hand to the Hale Pack, it is within my rights to ask for a replacement,” Deucalion said, the side of his mouth lifting in a smirk that made Peter want to swipe it off with his claws.

“A replacement?”

“Why, yes. The Alpha Pack cannot afford to operate without a Left Hand – as I am sure you can appreciate. And as Kali is petitioning Alpha Hale to marry Laura and officially join the Hale Pack – well, you can see my dilemma.”

“Deucalion – you know there is absolutely no way in hell that I’m going to leave my sister’s pack to join you! I made that perfectly clear years ago!” Peter said impatiently.

“How presumptuous of you, my dear fellow,” Deucalion said, playing up his English accent and irritating Peter even further as if it were possible. “I did not say that I was requesting you.”

“Then – who?”

“That’s something between myself and your alpha,” Duke said. “Although, I have heard of a number of potential candidates within Beacon Hills.”

“Candidates? Are you talking about _Scott McCall_?” 

“Amongst others,” Duke said.

“Others? Like who?”

“There are those who are pack adjacent who would be considered more than acceptable. Julia has been hearing about a young man – allegedly showing signs of being a spark?” Peter froze in his chair, his mind racing. “According to council records, his mother comes from a long line of sparks, although unfortunately she passed away.”

“I see,” Peter said, trying to buy himself time to think.

“And as he is only pack adjacent, I don’t think Talia will view it as too much of a loss,” Duke continued. “After all, he’s not mated to anyone within the pack. From what I have heard about the young man, if it wasn’t for the fact that Julia can be quite vicious when she’s jealous, I would be more than willing to consider polyamory.”

“Duke – what are you up to?”

“So distrustful, old friend. Merely as I say – ensuring the continuation of my Pack. And a spark – well, that would make an excellent addition.”

“McCall is an alpha,” Peter murmured, throwing Scott under the bus with zero remorse.

“Ah, but is he a _good_ alpha? I heard he was burdened with what many consider excessive morals,” Deucalion responded.

“I don’t know about excessive,” Peter replied. “He would make a good addition if you are trying to change your image. And his attachments to Beacon Hills are not deeply rooted – he’s not married or even dating as far as I am aware.”

“Really? That might work in our favour although having a base in the area would also be good.”

“Deucalion, are we negotiating?”

“Absolutely not! I would never presume to negotiate with you before you’ve even had the opportunity to speak to your Alpha. I’m merely informing you – as per tradition – of my intentions. What you choose to do with this is up to you.”

“You’ve let other Alphas go without requesting replacements,” Peter protested.

“I have – which is why I find myself in this situation. Ennis is not always reliable in terms of thinking things through when it comes to applying judgements. It would be good to have some more brains as it were,” Duke said, rising to his feet. “The Spark or the Alpha – I think either of them would make a good fit. Unless you have something against losing either of them? Have I been misinformed as to their pack-adjacency?”

Peter found himself smiling reluctantly. No one would ever accuse Deucalion of lacking information – he had spies everywhere, and if he was making a play for Stiles or Scott, he knew exactly the people involved in the entire scenario. It would almost be interesting to see Deucalion go up against Sheriff Stilinski if he tried to persuade Stiles to go with him, and Peter wasn’t completely sure who would win in such a situation. Not that it mattered to Peter which of the two young men decided to go with Deucalion if that was how things went. Both of them were free of entanglements.

Automatically guiding Deucalion to the door, Peter was deep in thought. He was more than reluctant to face what it might mean for him if Stiles were to decide to go with Deucalion. The possibilities were endless in terms of training and opportunities, especially if Stiles truly did have the power of Sparks within his lineage. It would be unfair to expect anyone to give up such an opportunity without some sort of commitment.

“You appear to be deep in thought, old friend – I will leave you and wait to hear back? Obviously sooner rather than later – if Kali is to move smoothly into the Hale Pack, it would be good to get all of the changes over and done with, don’t you think?”

“Do you know, Duke, there are times when I really wish these were less than civilised times and I could find out just who would win in a battle between you and I,” Peter said, appreciating Deucalion’s tactics even as he tried to figure out a way around what the man was trying to do.

“Why, I have no idea what you mean, Peter,” Deucalion said with a smile. “There are many things I would like to do with and to you, but fighting is not one of them. I would rather have you on my side. The Left Hand of the Hale Pack has a well earned reputation all of his own.”

“Flattery won’t work and you know it. I’ll speak to Talia and contact you,” Peter said, opening the door and seeing Ennis in the hallway. “Ennis.”

“Hale.” Deucalion turned and held out his hand. 

“Regardless of what you might think of me, Peter, I _truly_ do treasure the time we spent together. And if all of the tales I have heard are true, consider this a gentle push towards happiness.”

“And just why would you care if I was happy or not?” Peter asked, honestly curious as he shook Deucalion’s hand.

“To have a hand – albeit a small one – in helping a Left Hand find a mate would be an excellent favour to hold, wouldn’t you say? Goodbye Peter.” Deucalion walked off down the corridor, trailed by Ennis who took the time to give Peter a sneering look before lumbering away.

Closing the door, Peter made his way back to the living room and threw himself onto the couch. He barely noticed Spike coming down the staircase and joining him, the smell of cigarette smoke finally alerting him to his friend’s presence.

“Say what you have to say,” Peter said, knowing that Spike would have heard everything.

“Sounds to me like the bloke might be after your guy.”

“Possibly,” Peter admitted.

“Then I think it’s time for you to shit or get off the pot. This night out to celebrate the red-headed bint seems to be getting more and more important.” Spike patted him on the shoulder, then slumped back on the sofa as if he was spineless, sighing loudly. “My mouth tastes like the bottom of a parrot’s cage – got any whisky?”

* * *


End file.
